Naruto: Tatsumaki Chronicles
by the-desolent-one
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya find out about the shinobi Isles and decide to go there.While there, they discover the dark past of the Uzumaki clan. Includes OC characters and villages. Takes place in the time skip. R&R please. no flames


Naruto: Tatsumaki chronicles

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or the characters. We do however own the idea of the shinobi isles and every thing related to them.

"You pervert! I swear to god if I get my hands you I'm gonna make you pay!"

A bunch of women were yelling at a pair of people running down a road towards a gate.

"I swear ero-sannin, you're just never going to learn that your to much of an old geezer to be liked by young women. How many times are we gonna be doing this. You're supposed to be helping me with my training instead you're just giving me a conditioning with all this freak'n running!" Yelled Naruto.

"I was only trying to get a drink, plus since when is it a bad thing to say 'hey nice rack' to someone. Plus it's not like you don't need it. You've had ramen for lunch and dinner for the past two weeks since we left the village." Said Jiraiya.

The two were now in the middle of a forest and setting up camp for the night, exhausted from all the running.

"Hey pervy sage, whats the first thing you're gonna be teaching me?" Asked Naruto as he was getting ready for bed.

" I think that first we have to focus on finding out what your chakra nature is. Then we can pick it up from there."

Jiraiya was now sitting by a tree holding on to some card.

"Chakra nature?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, it depicts what element of chakra you have better control over. It can be genetic as well as new to someone. After that we can finally finish the one thing the fourth couldn't. We're going to add an element to your rasengan!" Said Jiraiya.

"Oh how cool is that! I can't wait until tomorrow! This is gonna be sooo cool!"

Naruto finally fell asleep while Jiraiya watched over him. Jiraiya went to where Naruto was sleeping and lifted his shirt from the front. He looked at the seal and noticed that it was fading away slowly as the months went by.

"I have to find a way to stop the kyuubi from leaking any more than it already is. At this rate, the kyuubi will be out of Naruto's body in about three years. I have a good idea but I think it's too risky." Jiraiya was thinking to himself a lot that night after he was studying the seal. He was about to get ready for bed when he heard a noise in the bushes.

"Your getting sloppy you know that Kakashi?" Jiraiya said as he pointed at the bush.

"Well we can't all be perfect now can we Jiraiya. I have information that I know your gonna like. I have recently come across information that gives the location of some shinobi villages that no major government knows about. I thought I should find you and give you this information so that you can look into it." Said Kakashi.

He pulled out what looked like a palm sized memo pad and handed it to Jiraiya.

"I can see by the card in your hand that you plan on teaching Naruto chakra nature control, don't you think thats a little dangerous?" Said Kakashi.

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi from over the memo pad.

"No more dangerous than teaching that Uchiha kid an A level assassination jutsu.

"Well I'm going now, my best of luck to you Jiraiya. And by the way, are you almost finished with your next novel?" Asked Kakashi.

"Not yet but I'll be sure to give you a sneak preview when I do finish."

Kakashi disappeared in a white smoke cloud.

The next morning Naruto got up really early eager to learn his new jutsu.

"Hey pervy sage, wake the hell up!!" He yelled in Jiraiya's ear.

"Blondie, its five a.m. Go back to sleep." Said Jiraiya.

"You said you would teach me something to do with chakra nature, so get the hell up!!" Said Naruto. "Fine! Take this card, channel chakra in it, try not to blow it up somehow."

Jiraiya flicked a card at him. Naruto charged it with chakra and the card split in half instantly.

"Hey pervy sage! I did something with it!"

Jiraiya looked over and saw the card on the floor split in two.

"Great, now do it again."

Jiraiya flicked another card at him. He glared at Naruto suddenly.

"Lets see if this works. Hey Naruto you're too weak and you should give up on saving Sasuke." He yelled at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes got red at the sound of Sasuke's name and chakra was beginning to run through his body. The second card he was holding suddenly burned to cinders.

"I knew it." Thought Jiraiya to himself. "Naruto calm down and listen. I want you to conjure up shadow clones, start with two hundred of them." Ordered Jiraiya.

"Fine! Taiju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Jiraiya was writing something in some small scroll.

"Now channel the fox's chakra." Yelled Jiraiya from a distance.

"Gotcha." Yelled two hundred Naruto's at him.

Jiraiya summoned a small toad. The toad spat out a small pool of oil then left.

"Naruto, I want you to try and ignite this pool of oil. You must do this by forming a basic fire ball jutsu."

He teaches Naruto a couple of hand signs.

"I'm going back to bed and don't wake me up unless this entire forest is burning."

Naruto and the two hundred clones were trying to use the fire ball jutsu using kyuubi's chakra only. They were trying for about three hours until Naruto finally was able to conjure up a small fire ball. Only problem was that he couldn't maintain long enough for Jiraiya to consider it a fourth of the way complete. He continued on doing this for four more hours.

"Pervy sage, I finally got it! Check this out!"

Jiraiya woke up and put on his shirt. He went over to the area Naruto was practicing. He noticed that there were now a lot more shadow clones that there had originally been. There was a gorge full of them. When he got there Naruto released the shadow clone jutsu.

"Now watch the master do this. Fire Style, fire ball jutsu!"

A medium fireball about the size of ones body came out of Naruto's mouth as he exhaled. The pool of oil was instantly lit. Jiraiya was impressed that Naruto was able to fully use his first fire jutsu in only a matter of hours.

"Well Naruto, did you notice why I had you use so many clones?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah I did, when I use more and another clone does it before I do, when I dispel them I gain all the knowledge my clones gathered. This is sooo cool. Soon granny Tsunade won't have anything on me." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Well now that you've got this down I want you to sustain kyuubi's chakra again." Jiraiya walked over behind Naruto.

When Naruto let the chakra go, he immediately fainted.

"I knew using the chakra would take a toll on your body, I just had to make sure. I better record this immediately."

Jiraiya laid Naruto down on his bedroll and he sat by a tree opening a scroll and beginning to write.

The next day Naruto got up later then Jiraiya. He was eating his ramen for breakfast when he noticed that Jiraiya wasn't there. Instead, there was a scroll in his bedroll. Naruto Read it.

'Be back by night- grab a rock from the gorge and try using your chakra only-not kyuubi's- to cut the rock in half- don't use to many shadow clones as your body probably can't take it without using the kyuubi's chakra- good luck- I took your money...'

Naruto closed the scroll and threw a tantrum after searching for his wallet. He stayed and practiced the rock slashing until mid day. Naruto managed to cut the rock half way before half his shadow clones were gone. By the end of the day Naruto had managed to cut the entire rock in half. He fainted from exhaustion on the floor. When Jiraiya arrived, he had bags full of supplies with him as well as more empty scrolls. He picks Naruto up and sets him on his bedroll.

Jiraiya and Naruto were packing up and getting ready to leave the next morning.

"Hey pervy sage, where we going now?" Asked naruto as he finished tyeing his head band on.

"Were heading to the land of water, past the hidden mist village. Theres a small village on the coast thats going to take us to the next area were gonna train in. So lets get moving."

After two days of walking at a normal pace, they finally arrived at the village. It was small and had about two hotels and a lot of shops. The town itself was pretty bright like Tanzaku but you can see a shady looking person every now and then. The pair of nin bought a ticket for a hotel and unpacked there.

"Hey Naruto I'm going out for a drink, stay here and watch over the place. Don't answer the door to anyone and if someone intrudes feel free to take them out. Later" He waves to Naruto as he shuts the door.

"Man I hate it when he does this. I better just rest since I'm probably going to be running away from this village tomorrow getting chased by a mob." Thought Naruto. He went to bed early that night.

Jiraiya was walking down and ally that was completely dark. There was a guy standing by a corner in a cloak.

"Hey you, come over here" Whispered Jiraiya.

The man picked up his head.

"So are you a customer?" Said the shadowy figure.

"Yes I am. I'm looking to buy a ticket for the ferry that leaves at midnight to the Isles." Jiraiya demanded.

"Thats a little too much information for one man to know without being their." Exclaimed the man. "And what makes you think I've never been there?" Said Jiraiya.

"Those who go there don't come back, so no one should know of the Isles except me and my boss." Said the man as he began to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a bell.

"Listen pal, gimme the two tickets and there wont be any trouble." Said Jiraiya.

"Trouble, no one wants trouble. Hehehehehe."

The man rung the bell and ten cloaked figures came out from the roof tops.

"Kill him!" Yelled the shady man.

The figures that seem to have moved like ninja charged at him. Jiraiya jumped at them and used the top of ones head to propel himself up even higher. He turned around and faced them head on. "Ninja art, wild mane hair!" Jiraiya's hair grew till it hit the floor then it lounged at the opponent. The hair tied them all up then impaled them through the stomach killing them instantly. He went to the shady man that was shaking behind a post. Jiraiya walked up to him.

"Fine then don't give me the tickets, but tell me when the ferry leaves." He demanded.

The man wrote it down on a parchment and handed it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya knocked him out and used basic jutsu to fix his memory. He left the man on top of a pile of corpses.


End file.
